


gaiqu c support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, comedic discussion of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: a gaiqu c support, part of a series.





	gaiqu c support

Gaius: What the hell are you doing?

  
Lon'qu: I'm just eating these cakes. Is there a problem with that?

  
Gaius: Those are mine. Hands off!

  
Lon'qu: They say "Free, take some" on them, and I'm pretty sure I saw Sumia baking them earlier. I don't think they're yours anywhere outside your head.

  
Gaius: That's not true! They're my cakes, jerk. Now hand them over!

  
Lon'qu: Why should I? I know you're telling lies straight to my face, ginger. So just let me eat in peace, please.

  
Gaius: Who stuck a pole up your ass, huh? You're so cold.

  
Lon'qu: Is that an euphemism for something...?

  
Gaius: Looks like someone has a bit of a filthy mind, hmm? Really, I'm sure that means something psychologically-

  
Lon'qu: Don't you dare try to analyse me. It's not like your mind is clean, anyway- I've seen some of the disgusting things you do. Much worse than anything I've done.

  
Gaius: Like what?

  
Lon'qu: I didn't miss that time where you drew a... phallus on Chrom's shirt. He hasn't figured it out, but I have.

  
Gaius: How can you even prove that was me? Lies, lies and slander from the mouth of Lon'Koo!

  
Lon'qu: My name isn't pronounced like that... The quill found nearby, clearly used to draw the imagery, was sticky and smelled of honey. Like you, and your sticky fingers.

  
Gaius: Can't prove that it was me, though. Someone else with sticky fingers could have used that quill to draw a dick on Chrom's clothes- me, I have no interest in dick. Only candy, and sucking on a lollipop is a lot better than the other option.

  
Lon'qu: You're absolutely disgusting. How about, if I can prove it was you, you admit I'm a better swordfighter than you?

  
Gaius: That sounds reasonable, considering you can't prove it was me.

  
Lon'qu: We'll see about that.


End file.
